Ichimasa
(Defender) |number= 21 |element= Wind |team= Raimon |seiyuu= Konno Jun |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 012 (Chrono Stone)}} Ichimasa ( ) is a character who appeared in the Sengoku era. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Tasuke's friend and capable defender. Always in high spirits."'' Appearance He has dark purple hair, black eyes and a slightly tanned skin tone. He wears blue traditional clothes. Personality He is a very kind and nice person as seen that he wanted to help Raimon with protecting soccer. First, Ichimasa was unsure about if he can play soccer and was also negative about it but later, his feelings grew for soccer and was happy that he played soccer. Plot He first appeared in episode 12. He was seen playing soccer with his friends, Tenma and Shinsuke as they later joined. Later, he got kidnapped with his friends by Shiroshika. In episode 13, he was seen playing for Raimon. In the first half, Ichimasa and his friends didn't know how to play soccer but in the second half, they understood it because Shindou helped them with his hissatsu tactic, Kami no Takuto. At the end of the match, Raimon won with 10-2 from Shiroshika and Ichimasa was seen happy about their victory along with his friends. In episode 15, he and his friends were trying to learn soccer in order to play against Protocol Omega 2.0 with Raimon. When he got the ball, it was easily stolen by Fei. Later, he succeeded to learn to play soccer along with his friends. In episode 16 and episode 17, Ichimasa with his friends played with Raimon in the match against Protocol Omega 2.0. First, they were all scared and didn't try to steal the ball and got hurted but in the half time, Tenma told that they shouldn't give up and that things will work out which encouraged them. In the second half, they played much better and even stole the ball. At the end, Raimon won with 3-2 due to Shindou mastered his Keshin Armed and Mixi Maxed with Nobunaga and used Setsuna Boost. He, alongside his friends, said goodbye to Raimon before they departed. After Raimon departed, Ichimasa was seen waving to the caravan. Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Ichimasa, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Delicious Tofu (ぜっぴん豆腐, obtained after Okatsu gave Tofu to Shindou before Raimon departed) *'Topic': Waka (和歌の話題, obtained in the Bakumatsu era) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 490 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Ichimasa, at least five players from the same community master have to recruited first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Bold Strip (だいたんな短冊, randomly dropped from Freedom Friends (フリーダムフレンズ) at Inazuma Town's park) *'Item': Amusing Scroll (おもしろい巻物, randomly dropped from Ohige Blast at Kanda Satoko's left taisen route) *'Photo': Fighting Spirit (気合の写真, taken at Raimon's Budoukan) *'Topic': Powerful People (パワフルな人の話題, obtained at Raimon's gym) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Owari Braves' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Okosama Eleven' *'Owari Braves' Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters